Son of Catwoman
by antheunis011
Summary: ARC I: is set during the first season of The Batman animated show. Selina Kyle. ... Most possible pairing: Naruto X Supergirl X Dark Supergirl (no, i won't elaborate). One week I'l be writting this, the other my X-men cross.
1. The Sunshine of My World

Man Law

1. No wasted beer in the name of humour.

**DISCLAIMER**:

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, but I can deny that in my heart. However my heart isn't connected to my wallet… does Kishimoto really believe he can keep me from my rightful possession forever with the monetary values alone?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXX Son of Catwoman XXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter one: The Sunshine of My World

Arc I: Infant Year

~~~~~~~XXX Story Start XXX~~~~~~~

In the dimensional universe of New Earth (**DC Comics)**, there was a rather numerous gathering of stellar bodies called the Milky Way Galaxy, a barred spiral galaxy which is a spiral galaxy with a central bar-shaped structure composed of stars. Bars are found in approximately two-thirds of all spiral galaxies. Bars generally affect both the motions of stars and interstellar gas within spiral galaxies and can affect spiral arms as well.

The Sun is near the inner rim of the Galaxy's Orion Arm, within the Local Fluff of the Local Bubble, and in the Gould Belt. The Sun, and thus the Solar System, is found in the Galactic habitable zone.

Earth is the third planet from the Sun. It is the densest and fifth-largest of the eight planets in the Solar System. It is also the largest of the Solar System's four terrestrial planets. It is sometimes referred to as the _world_ or the Blue Planet.]

North America is a continent wholly within the Northern Hemisphere and almost wholly within the Western Hemisphere. It is also considered a northern subcontinent of the Americas. It is bordered to the north by the Arctic Ocean, to the east by the Atlantic Ocean, to the west and south by the Pacific Ocean, and to the southeast by South America and the Caribbean Sea.

The year is 2000 (_AN: did i mention this is AU)_. Our story begins in the one and only, the country of stakes and beef, McDonald's and the mightiest military system, the USA.

In Gotham City, we find a gorgeous woman in her early 20's, gazing through her large window at the rising sun in the distance that could be seen at sea. The rays of the closest light source, slipping through the small and puffy white clouds while a soft rain descended onto Gotham.

The woman, who had a killer figure for her most recent and confusing situation, didn't really like the rain all that much due to her special nature, but the process of simply watching as the raindrops descended from the heavens relaxed her as she gazed at the scene, the rain drops glistening from the sunlight as her superior eyesight spotted each individual drop in HD. The sight.. was entrancing to her and it allowed her mind to be cleared of the conflicting thoughts.

She was, is considered an absolute beauty by any warm-blooded male and some female minds, and was currently wearing a simple blue shirt that made her blue eyes stand out. Her face was slightly round in shape, adding to her figure with it's graceful and appealing features that were shown as she wore a slight smile on her lips. She was dresses in simple brown pants that had a picture of a strange blue cat on them that she just had to buy for a reason that alluded her.

The woman has short black hair that curled in on itself backwards slightly, and was taping at the window with her finger in a rhythm, in tandem with a soft humming noise that she made as she played a soft lullaby that she remembered hearing as a child as the window gave of her reflection, showing her azure (light blue) eyes.

_Why was she singing a lullaby you ask yourselves now? Well this was an interesting question. Why don't we find out. Come along Catwoman follow the author's orders_.

Finishing the song on the last syllable with a double tap of her finger, the woman turned around on her left leg, and walked at a brief and carefull pace, almost pacing whilst walking normally, and crossed the 2 meter distance filled with a carpet that separated her window, a couch, one table with 2 comfy chairs and a white baby crib.

The crib was positioned right in the corner of the room with the walls painted in soothing brown with chrest-like motives decorating them, randomly spaced around, and coincidentally had a small half a meter long, empty cabinet positioned just between the wall and the crib, the height of it leveled with the top of the crib fence. The couch was positioned about a feet away, and the table was on the opposite side of crib in regards to the cabinet upon which a grey coloured striped cat was laying upon, idly, but curiously observing the small human bundle sleeping soundly under blankets covering it and keeping it warm and cozy.

Selina Kyle moved her right hand and reached out towards the human baby, gently running a single finger along the baby's jaw line and cheek's, passing over the exotic birthmark's, that, at least to her, reminded a lot of whiskers that the cats have.

Whatever subconsciously or not, realising the action or not, the baby boy's head leaned into the touch, electing a small smile from the woman as the boy continued to sleep soundly, not aware of the woman's turbulent thoughts.

Selina used her free and unoccupied hand to reach for the nearest chair within her grasp, and lifted it above the floor, gently pulling it closer, as to not make a noise and wake up her little boy. Setting the chair down soundlessly, she sat down and rested her hand onto the fence top, her head following all the while gently stroking the boy as the young woman's eyes watched the child with no small amount of love.

''So Midnight, would you know how I got this little one here'' Selina once again asked with a whisper that the cat's higher sense of hearing caught on, as the cat lifted her head up and looked at it's owner with a confused tilt of her head, not understanding her mistress.

Selina released a whispered sigh and looked back at her son, with the Egyptian Mau, matching her movement, turning it's feline gaze back towards her mistress's child.

Selina hummed softly as she observed her son. She just didn't understand in the slightest how did she even got pregnant, no idea. She didn't even have sex for 2 years and then, all of a sudden, out of nowhere, she started having morning sickness. It dumbfounded her at first but she let it be. The problem became a little more clear when her suit couldn't fit.

It was, with a great amount of shock, that she learned of the fact that she was carrying a child. The femme fatale has been greatly confused for the last few months during her pregnancy, not really sure with how to proceed nor what should she do, never having imagined herself as a mother, at least not so soon by any accounts.

Her mind was in the gutter for a long time, with the woman being thoroughly bewildered at her situation. The little leach that grew inside her was being a pain for the longest of times and she, admittedly, thought of finding a foster home for the baby once she delivered it. After all, she was a high-class thief and it was a passion for her that she couldn't just give up, no matter how hard she tried.

She was not contained by the rules of society that constricted your everyday sheep, she followed her own desires and got what she wanted. That was both a blessing and a curse in one extreme cat-power package gifted to her by Bastet and Midnight the day she died. She was free, and freedom is power, one that she didn't plan on losing anytime soon. Even so, her line of work was dangerous even for a professional of her league.

Even with all her skills, she knew that there was a possibility that she would be caught and placed into prison, or worse get killed due to her occasional bouts with the Caped Crusader. She believed that there was no way she could responsibly raise a child and give him a normal life. She already found several nice families on the West coast that could take in her child.

But, looking now at the little boy sleeping peacefully before her that even at a few days of life reacted to her touch, gave way to treacherous thought to the earlier plan, selfish thoughts of a nice family entered her mind. A strong sense of maternal protectiveness enveloped her and she couldn't even admit to herself that she was planing on giving him away.

A quiet meow was voiced by Midnight when, as if likely sensing her mistresses distress, the cat sauntered towards the young woman and nudged her hand with her small black muzzle, the contact sending a silent message that only the 2 out of the 3 currently present lifeforms in the room understood.

* * *

A soft, short cry drew the attentions of both feline females, one of them a hundred percent cat, the other, mostly human. Selina's eyes bright, light colored azure eyes crossed paths with her child's darker than her's, but still her's, blue eyes as the baby stared at his mother.

Selina half-consciously stroked his cheek's again, causing the boy to gurgle and try and reach out with his hands towards her finger, in an attempt to envelop it's tiny fingers around the larger appendage.

''Good Morning Naruto'' Selina said to her boy as she averted her eyes from him for a moment and observed the mop of hair on her baby's hair. There wasn't much of it, but there it was. Her son's hair was blonde, with barely seen black tips that she didn't know if they would become the dominant colour, be highlights or disappear, but she didn't care about that much.

Lifting her chin up, she reached with her other hand and gently scoped her boy into the air, the child still looking at her with curiosity of a child, before he tried to reach for her face with his hands, gurgling nad giggling in it's baby fashion all the while, forcing a more pronounced smile to be shown on Selina's face.

Bringing Naruto closer, she touched his tiny nose with her own, tickling the boy and producing more childish squeals of giggling as the mother and son interacted. Resting the boy on her shoulder, the woman walked towards the kitchen table, where she fell asleep last night, reading about _Newborn care_ and what she should and shouldn't do. Now that she had a child, she couldn't think of anything better than spending her time raising him to the best of her abilities.

Before she could walk through the doorless passage separating the large living room and the kitchen, the doorbell of her apartment rang, and she changed course, going into the short hallway that had it's door in the corner with the kitchen.

Looking through the eyehole, she saw her best friend Mitchelle Summer, a 23 year old recent graduate of Gotham University, and the only person who knew about her 'work'. The girl had short brown hair in a small ponytail with a blue string. She was just an inch shorter than her, and wore a casual outfit. A brown jacket with a white shirt and jeans pants. From what she could see, Mitchell seemed to be bouncing on her toes.

Unlocking the doors with her right hand, as she was holding Naruto who was already sleeping soundly with his head resting in the space between her shoulder, bosom and neck, held up with her left hand. As soon as the door's opened, Mitchell started speaking in a worried but excited voice.

''Sorry, Selina, sorry. I couldn't come sooner, I was held up in the north. I'm so so'' as the woman who promised to help Selina started apologizing like there was no tomorrow, Selina put her nad up in the universal STOP gesture, and gave the woman an amused smile, that managed to relieve the stress she felt on the way here.

''Mitchell, it's okay. You couldn't manage. No need to pull your hair out'' Selina said as she opened the door further, revealing the small bundle in her arms and causing Mitchelle to stop and look at the small wonder in her best friend's arms.

''So that's him, huh?'' Mitchelle said after the moment of quiet, observing the boy and also taking a note that Selina seemed different. In a good way, she seemed to be... happier. Her body just seemed to be more relaxed and natural.

''Yes'' Selina said, and even her voice seemed more content that it was. She still had her cheerful and youthful look and voice, but she seemed more at ease with just holding her baby than Mitchell has ever seen her. ''This is Naruto Kyle''

As if the 3 day old baby boy knew his mother was talking about him, it gave a small wining sound and opened it's baby blue eyes, their colour slightly darker than his mother's, looking at it's suroindings curiously before looking at Mitchelle, before Selina's fingers became an object of fascination as the young mother tickled her child's tummy.

''He's soo_ooo_ cute'' Mitchelle said in a hushed squeally voice, her brown eyes observing the child's whiskers every moment. Not managing to contain her curiosity at the sight she asked excitedly. ''Are those birthmarks, whiskers?''

Selina smiled as she caused the young Naruto to giggle, before nodding to her best friend. ''Come on in.'' She said as she placed her foot closer to the door, and as soon as Mitchelle entered, closed the door with her foot.

Walking into the large living room, a 7x6 meter room with a wooden floor, Mitchelle sat onto a different couch, on the other side of the room compared to the crib, right by another window, a small table holding a pot with several flowers, with Midnight jumping onto the couch right next to her and lying down on her legs, the woman started to pet the Egyptian cat.

As soon as Selina walked in and sat down, Mitchelle asked the main question that was plaguing her, and seeing the way Selina looked with little Naruto, she hoped for a specific answer. So with as much trepidation and neutrality as she could muster, which wasn't all that much, Mitchelle asked.

''Selina, are you giving him away'' Mitchelle might not be the best observer when it comes to human mood yet, but she did take specific psychology classes for the entirety of her college education, but she did pick up several reactions that anyone who was looking for could notice.

Selina's throat formed a miniscule gulp, not audible, but a reaction nonetheless, a reaction attributed to shock at something unprepared but subtle. Well subtle as a train in this case but you get the point.

Next was how her arm's tightened around Naruto, not enough to case any harm or discomfort, but speaking a mile long statement, and Mitchelle smiled at it. It showed that Selina would fight tooth and nail knowing her for Naruto.

Selina quickly shut her eyes and kissed Naruto on the forehead, fighting back the tear that almost escaped her at the notion. It was mortifying for her now that she had her child in her arms, and she didn't want to upset herself or Mitchelle. With the way universe was playing with her, she would most likely cause Naruto to cry as well. She would like to postpone that as much as possible.

There was no need for her to answer, and both of them knew it.

~~~~~~~XXX Chapter End XXX~~~~~~~

Name: Naruto Kyle.

Parents: Selina Kyle (_mother_), unknown (_Father_)

Birthday: July 24th, 2000 **(July 24th? Who does that reference to.)**

* * *

_Catwoman 2004 references: Midnight, Bastet_

Idea for the fic stems from bonesboy15's **Kitsune: Son of Catwoman**.

* * *

Sorry guys, and DC fans, don't hate me. I am not a follower of DC universe, only having seen a few movies and a couple cartoon episodes from whatever superhero they had.

I'll be doing my research, but it will be slow and not updated at a regular pace when the childhood arcs end. Most of my knowledge of Justice league comes from a few Young justice ep's on tv, and all the Naruto cross over's with said universe.

So yeah, I'm concluding this AN session with a warning.** WARNING. DUE TO THE AUTHOR'S IGNORANCE OF ALL THINGS DC, THIS STORY WILL BE AU. DON'T YOU ASUME ANYTHING UNLESS IT IS WRITTEN. seriously don't. **

**Die-hard fans that can't stand the thought of AU in such a manner, please don't flame. **


	2. Thievery can only get you so much

Man Law

2. It has been made official that under no circumstances should the male have to pay for birth control.

**Author call out: **Kid Coheed

Don't worry about a AU, Just tell your story but keep as Much of the base as you can Ie. Joker Evil, Batman Good... If you need help with your interpretation of a Character you have people willing to help you, us reviewers whether you want our help and Ideas or not.

As for your story, I like the Idea, Naruto being reborn into the DCU as a immaculate Conception of Catwoman, that must also point to him being from the Ninja Realm (Add into that, Chakra!Nins would be a interesting Addition to a World of Kryptonians) I do Hope Naruto joins the JLA, or at least has Naruto battle with being a Hero or Thief (Biggest thing I disliked about the Bonesboy version was Naruto went from being worried about being Arrested as a Thief to just Murking Dudes Left Right and Center, was out of Character) Batman in particular has a Rather Deep Rouge's, So you don't always have to use the Same 8 to 12 villains over and over again... You want Ice users you can use Icicle, Captain Cold, The Snowman... Use all of Batman's Villian's Gallery get the most out of them.

Remember Also about the Heroes No kill Rule is there for a Reason, It Provides your Villians the Chance to return...

**Yes, you are right about that immaculate conception. I mean if Star Wars can do it, why can't I? This story of mine is basically a big repair, upgrade and rewrite of the original Kitsune:SoC. I also had the problem with that story-line. One moment he's a small time thief, the other he's trashing justice league nad big villains arround like it's an everyday occurence. About the no kill rule, well, Naruto's not a villain, but he won't tolerate attacks on his life and friends. He's a god damn shinobi, who're assassins, killing is in their daily job. It's LITERALLY in his blood.**

**Naruto will be like the more modern catwoman, leaning more on the side of good on the scale, similar to the original SoC. He's a semi-reincarnation, he'll have dreams and some blurry memories popping out every once in a while, as well as being contacted by Kyuubi and ...Nibi. What, the main theme going on here are the cats.**

**DISCLAIMER**: (11)

I do not own Naruto, not in the slightest capacity possible, not even a simple DVD, and it is picking away at my self-esteem day after day you know. Why can't I have nice things?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXX Son of Catwoman XXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter two: Thievery can only get you so much

Arc I: Infant Year

~~~~~~~XXX Chapter Start XXX~~~~~~~

It was with as much happiness as she could that Mitchelle took in the sight of Selina breastfeeding Naruto, seeing her best friend gaze at the small bundle with such happiness in her eyes.

Now while Selina didn't have any sorrow's, or wished to change anything in her life, there was just something thoroughly different with seeing the smart, desirable and enticing friend that wouldn't by anyone holding something other than jewelry with such reverence. This does not mean that the treatment the jewelry got from the cat-like woman came even remotely close with the amount of love the woman radiated towards her baby, and it was nice.

This however, brought a problem to her friend's lifestyle. A mother rasing a baby and being a professional thief who already had one run in with the Batman and was on his radar didn't mix in the slightest. The profession was just to dangerous for a woman to raise a child in safety.

Even though the man wasn fairly new to the business, having operated for about 3 years only, he already managed to gain a strong rep, but the cops still don't particularly like the self proclaimed vigilante. Supervillians and superhero's have been coming out of the woodwork at an incredible rate ever since he started operating..

So Mitchelle, being the supportive, ever helping friend that she was decided to drop the bomb that Selina previously already realized and blew up. ''So, you can't be Catwoman all the time now that you have a son. What if something happened to you''

Selina looked at her friend with a frown marring her beautiful face, admitting the situation won't allow her to always indulge herself in her activities. Massaging her temple with her right hand, she voiced her clueless state.

''So what can I do that will bring me enough money. Do you even know the amount of money I waste on taxes and bills'' Selina said in a voice that projected her annoyance at the amount of money is wasted. This place was her home now, and she liked it.

It was a peaceful neighborhood, no crime in sight, this coming from a professional thief meant a lot, and best of all, no overpowered and crazed villain even thinks of doing anything here. It just isn't worth it.

She lived on the edge of the city, with a few safe houses strewn on all 4 sides of the city. Her current home is a rather spacious house with a large garden and even has a pool. She may not like the rain like a normal cat, but hey, every rule has it's exception. She liked to swim and bathe. It was the small sprays of water that annoyed her. She was about half a mile away from the beach so that was a little redundant, but hey, it came with the place.

The house was very homey and cozy, and when she though about it, was perfect for raising a child. There was a police station nearby, a school and high school within 2 miles and the kindergarten was just down the street from her place. What better place for a kid to grow up other than this.

Now she had to think of where could she work. The job needed to provide a substantial amount of income to cover this in the government's eyes, and be something that she knew how to do. This unfortunately narrowed things down. She studied art during her graduation, and while on a few more added classes such as French, and Psychology everything else really revolved around art.

Before her death she had a job that while not special brought in money, that is until her employee decided to try and kill her. He was currently resting 6 feet under.

''So what do you think I could do'' she asked with a directed look into Michelle's eyes. Yes with enough study and experience anything could be learned, but in the current age, everyone wanted some kind of specialized education in any field.

Selina didn't really think she would like the idea her friend came up judging by the wide smile which soon turned into a grin so wide she looked like a cat that got the canary. It was disturbing to see that grin.

Michelle scoped her hands up and placed them underneath the chin, the palms facing cheeks and leaned forwards, the grin still present. ''Well, how about making your own company'' As she said that, there was a strange twinkle in her eyes that Selina spotted, ...and then the words hit her.

''Excuse me?'' placing her tit back inside her shirt since Naruto finished eating and was once again, soundly asleep, Selina gave her friend an incredulous look, actually believing she heard wrong, almost impossible with her hearing.

''You heard me. Make your own business.'' Mitchelle answered, nonplussed by her friend's look, as she expected it the moment the idea formed in her head.

Selina stared at her friend's face for a few long moments, expecting some laughter to come ut of the joke that she just told, but that laughter never came. Apart from the twinkle in her eyes, she was serious, even though there was a grin on her face. ''You are serious, aren't you?'' The tone was even more incredulous than she planned on giving

''Why. What's wrong with that'' Michelle countered back, not wanting to back down from the idea. Selina should have enough money to be able to work it out, and if not, well she could babysit the little kitty for a few days while the Catwoman did her stuff.

''Let's see. Maybe the fact that i don't know anything about running a business. Then what would the company do. You can't just open up a company like that'' Selina argued, or tried to reason in some capacity.

Michelle waved her reasoning aside, not being in the least concerned about the those facts. ''You could start with being a simple art company with a gallery, add some investments into other business, buy stock shares on the stock exchange. There are plenty of things you can do in that regard.'' Selina was about to say something else, but relented, knowing that she couldn't reason with her best friend in the least when she was like that.

2 hours later, after Michelle had managed to coerce Selina into forming a company, they had a base idea of the game plan that they would have. Selina had a decent amount of money stashed aside, but she would need to go to the bank to leave some kind of paper trail.

The story they came up for the fact that she was about to deposit half a million worth of dollars was the most used excuse when one wanted to explain about the sudden influx of money. Some family from abroad died and left her with the with all her money in the will, a will that was given to their friends as they didn't trust the banking system at all to deliver.

It would hold water as to the sudden amount of money that she would be wielding in the 'public', meaning government eyes. It was all a front, as they didn't plan on placing it all in the open, but they needed some kind of a stable ground, especially now that little Naruto was in Selina's life. Oh it was going to be interesting to see how would this manage out.

Yes, it would definitely be interesting to say the least.

~~~~Chapter End~~~~


	3. Gotham City's Finest

Man Law #3. If your best friend is dumped by a girl it is a 6 month waiting period till she can be touched. If he breaks up with her it's a 6 day waiting period.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXX Son of Catwoman XXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter three: Gotham City's finest

Arc I: Infant Year

~~~~~~~XXX Chapter Start XXX~~~~~~~

''_You too can fulfil of being a high paid radio personality in your spare time. Just call the Gotham Insti...''_ The Radio feed was interrupted as Mitchelle, who was in the driver's seat of her 1998 Lexus GS300/400 changed stations, not really paying attention to the station she just passed with a press of a button. Most of the early morning programme was too bleak or to crazed for her tastes. There were only a few stations with a degree of normality. The age of advertising all right.

''_More on today's news, the Pheonix Pharmaceutical Institute has been broken in last night. Witnesses reported seeing a large winged creature with a wing span of approximately 4 meters crash through the windows of the building, which was shortly followed by the night guard being thrown from the 16th floor. The director of PPI has commented that..._'' Mitchelle and her company were currently driving towards the nearest supermarket, Selina and little Naruto sitting in the back of the car, where the new mother was happily holding her baby in her arms, all the while looking through the window observing the usually quiet scenery.

Mitchelle changed the station to a musical one as she released a soft sigh and stopped at the street lights. Placing her left elbow onto the small area on her left from which the window protruded, she gave a weak chuckle as she began listing things. ''Walking half-women/half-plants, 10 feet tall humanoid lizards, walking ice cones, large winged creatures, oh isn't this city just lovely. Is it me or does Gotham attract the weirdest phenomenons ever since Batman started his work'' Mitchelle commented in a good mood, seeing as her friend was one of those phenomenons she was talking about, the woman glancing at her while she gently rocked the baby in her hands.

''Yeah, sure'' Selina half-heartedly responded, not really paying much attention to what the morning radio was talking about.

It was currently about 11 am. Since it was Monday, and with Mitchelle still being on her annual leave from work, they were going out shopping. There was a distinctive difference between shopping and Shopping for females, one that male minds simply didn't comprehend.

The free time, coupled with her house being nearly empty due to her not going shopping in large for her house in over 3 months, it was about the time for her to restock the fridge in the kitchen and buy whatever necessities she would need for herself and her little boy.

The rest of the trip was a rather short, and quietly pleasant affair, with the 2 women and one baby boy reaching the mall within 10 minutes of the trip. While the market was relatively close, it was still much easier to simply drive there. That, and they would be buying quite a lot of items. They needed the extra space that the car provided.

''Here we go'' Mitchelle said to no one in particular as she parked the red coloured car on a parking spot, one close to the trolleys and the entrance. shutting the engine down, the two of them started walking towards the market discussing what should they buy, with little Naruto observing everything with his baby blue eyes, well at least while awake. He seemed to be pretty content just sleeping in his mother's arms, protected like a small cub by a fierce lioness.

As they entered the mall, they spotted the plasma display panel set on the city's official TV station, with the news being currently broadcasted. The tv speakerman was a man in his 50's, with combed grey hair that was dark on the edges, and was sporting a small black mustache. He was wearing a blue suit with a black tie. '_'Next up, billionaire Bruce Wayne has contributed an unprecidented sum of money to the Gotham Children's Hospital, and in sports, the Gators kick off a new season with tonight's home game''_

Selina tore her gaze away from the plasma display as the commercials started rolling in, still holding Naruto up with her left hand. Naruto was wearing simple baby blue clothes, with cartoonish cat head designs on them.

Placing Naruto onto the panel that could be brought up inside the trolley to hold purses or small items, she made sure he was laying comfortable and was asleep. It was just good luck that these ones had the panels deeper than normal.

''Okay what should we get first'' Selina wondered to herself as they officially entered the shop, and overseeing the lines of different fruits and vegetables available, she gestured to Mitchell to buy whatever she thought was needed.

2 hours later they had everything they needed. As they waited in the line, Mitchelle took to making ku-ku faces to little Naruto who was once again awake. In fact he woke up almost immediately after Selina placed him down onto the panel. He didn't seem like he liked being separated from Selina because he started crying, but the moment Selina scoped him back into her arms he fell silent. An elderly woman commented about their big connection and how the boy seemed to be quite pleasant, as most babies would spend their time crying, wherever of their developing vocal cords, growing teeth, or just communicating their needs, as even babies had a form of language. If they wanted to be held up, or if they were about to poop, or were hungry, most babies had specific cries for each of them.

''That would be 213.17 dollars mam'' The clerk working at the cashier said to her in a pleasant manner that every employee needed to speak in, and Selina took out her wallet, that's right a wallet, not a purse, and paid the receipt in cash.

Up to now she has never really bothered with getting a credit card and only had the old standard bank account where she got her pay before the incident. Now that she had to take care of Naruto and form a company as a front for her incomes she should get a credit card, she mused.

''Thank you and please come again'' the cashier clerk called out as they began to walk towards the exit, with Selina humming a lullaby softly as to keep Naruto quiet in the chaotic mess of beep's from the cashier scanners and human's talking to each other, her baby's blue eyes looking into her own, with the interest that only a small child could have, before managing to form a smile and gurgle something.

**GCPD**

Angel Rojas sipped his black coffee from the mug with a police badge picture on it as he took a look at his newest employee. He is the head police chief of the Gotham City Police Department.

The man carries a very unfavorable view of the supposed urban legend Batman and firmly believes that the vigilante represent the worst aspect of the criminal element. Believing there is no room for vigilante justice in Gotham, Rojas has made capturing the Batman a top priority of his officers.

Giving a subtle nod to her words that she said in her 'report' to duty, he turned around and walked through several rooms and hallways on his way to a specific office in a calm manner, not seeing the need to rush. Placing down the nearly empty mug of coffee on a nearby metal table that no one was using for other than a resting post for food and drinks, he gestured for the person behind him to follow after him as he moved towards the door's to her new partner's office.

Angel Rojas is a no-nonsense kind of man in his early 40's with short black hair and big mustache in the shape of a reversed V. The seasoned police chief is taller than most people, standing at 2 meters tall with broad shoulders, giving him an intimidating look that he used to great effect when required.

Without even knocking on the door of the office, he pressed on the handle and opened the brown oak door, and moved into the entrance, simountaniosly placing his left hand on the frame, in inch above his neatly cut hair as he got the young detective's attention.

"Got anything on our vigilante this time Bennett?" he asked in a faux hopeful voice, already knowing that the self proclaimed hero didn't leave traces behind his busts. Ethan Bennett is a young detective, an african-american police officer with green eyes and bald head of hair, or no hair in this case. He normally wears the standard light blue shirt, black pants and tie that can be associated with detectives in the world**.**

"Besides the fact that he Bat-raped Thorne's but for us" Bennett asked back in a manner that was a mix between a sarcastic remark and a rhetorical joke, amused by the situation that the city's Urban legend left Thorne in. They have been tracking that case for several months now and the chief wasn't happy to see Batman but his nose into their business again.

"Well it's up to you and your partner to see to it that this urban legend doesn't become a folk hero" Rojas carries high dislike for any form of 'self-made' justice and sees the Batman as a criminal of the worst kind butting in on their job, trying to play them for fools, most likely after something, and in his line of work such situations are most likely about revenge.

Something in that sentence surprised Bennett, the man looking up from his work to glance at his boss.

"Partner, since when?" quirking a curious left eyebrow at his boss, Emmett leaned forward on his table with his right hand motioning for an explanation that was sure to follow.

"Since I decided two hands are better than one" Rojas responded in his gruff, no non-sense tone that could scare any officer or criminal shitless if he was focussed on them in his time of anger.

Stepping to the side to allow the young lady that was behind him to enter the office, he cleared his throat and introduced the two youngsters to each other.

Wearing a black T-shirt under a red jacket and blue jeans, the young woman, clearly of asian descent now that Bennett could see her, had brown eyes and black hair tied into a long ponytail that reached past her shoulder blades.

"Detective Ethan Bennett, meet detective Ellen Yin, formerly of the Metropolis Police Department, their loss" The man introduced the previous head of her department in Metropolis, Yin transferring to Gotham looking for new challenges. Both had heard of her work back in Metropolis, and the chief held a form of sympathy for her, having to deal with that tights wearing _hero_ Superman.

"Howie, partner" The young woman said in her convivial tone of voice, extending her hand for a shake, one which Bennett did after getting up from his seated position. Offering a polite reply, the man gave her a curt nod. ''Pleasure, welcome to Gotham''

''Now that you two are acquainted, bring me this batman, whoever he is''

~~~~~~~XXX Chapter End XXX~~~~~~~


	4. Dreaming of a Bakeneko

Author call out: Kid Coheed chapter 3.

I liked the 'The Batman' influence, I felt it was the best done Batman Series, The villains didn't pop up at random or at nauseum. I would love to see Selina and Bruce to meet up again, either as Batman and Catwoman or as Bruce Wayne and the New Authenticator of Art and antiquities Miss Selina Kyle... along with her Infant Son Naruto Kyle. I would just love For Bruce to have to look after a Gurgling Blonde Midget... he can take care of Killer Croc, and Cluemaster but babies screw his mind up

**Yeah, about Selina's business, could you give a little more specific description of it, cs I haven't watched the whole The Batman series, or pretty much any dc series, just a few episodes. **

**I thought it would be best to start with this series. **

* * *

_Man Law #4 If two or more males arrived at a party by a single car, and the driving male is hooking up with a girl, it is the responsibility of the other males to find other ways home. (The exception to this law is if the driver is hooking up with his own girlfriend, the law is then void and the driver still holds full responsibility of driving his friends home.)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXX Son of Catwoman XXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter four: Dreaming of a Bakeneko

Arc I: Infant Year

~~~~~~~XXX Chapter Start XXX~~~~~~~

Selina Kyle

The light rain that has been falling over Gotham City for the last 13 hours, ever since the first hours of the new day, has already stopped by the time that the tire of a red Lexus drove over a small pond of water that had collected in the street, sending a small splash to the side as it turned right and finally parked on the drive-way towards Selina's garage.

With the sound of an engine being shut down and the end of vibrations that the said instrument of propulsion produced, the left hind door was opened before any other, and a young black haired woman in her early 20's stepped outside, her boot's splashing into the small amount of water that has soaked the driveway.

As usual after exiting some kind of vehicle, she discretely took in a deeper breath to get the smell of fresh air and nature flowing through her nostrils, all the while having one eye locked onto the large 2 storey house of a little more modern look, with the walls being clear white in certain areas and the kitchen having glass wall on the east side, but still retaining a semblance of the older, more traditional house appearance that is found in USA, a perfect mix in her eyes.

It had a spacious front garden with a porch, with a table and 2 seats under the roof line. The backyard was big and had an apple tree, a small pool, and a swinging seat and was located on the east side of the house, with the entrance on the west.

With her arm's keeping a firm but gentle hold on the small creature wrapped in a blue baby blanket, said little creature sleeping contently in her hold, she couldn't restrain her imagination and allowed a wistful smile to form on her tanned face while looking on the house. Taking a very good look at the house that she has been calling home for the last 2 years, she already had a short daydream of what her life would be here, the house in which she will be living with _her _son for the next good 15 years or more.

''Well, you've certainly bought enough to last you several weeks'' Michelle said in her usually cheerful tone as she stepped out of the car's driver seat, having found her wallet that fell in between seats.

Selina's imagination was broken by her friend's words and the black haired beauty rolled her eyes at Michelle's comment ''Oh, hush you.'' She chided and closed the rear door with a soft thud, and soon enough she heard her friend laugh at their small time jokes and started moving towards the house.

''Let me put Naruto to sleep first. Then I'll help you with the bags'' She said over her shoulder, glancing at her friend who had her upper torso placed inside the car, only receiving a dismissive wave from Michelle as she placed the key in, and twisted it.

Upon opening the doors she was immediately greeted by Midnight, the cat sitting at the side on a small cabinet-table, giving of a small meow at the sight of her mistress and said mistress's child.

Walking straight forwards into the living room, passing by the bathroom to the left, she went through the doorless passage that separated the entrance and hallway from the living room. To her right was another doorless passage, this one leading into the kitchen.

Walking towards the corner where the baby crib was positioned, she gently set the sleeping little Naruto down into it, hoping that he wouldn't complain about the lack of contact that he seemed to detect even in sleep. For a less-than-a-week old child he sure was insightful.

During the drive back here, Michelle told her to test a speculation she gained partly by listening to the old woman from the supermarket, by placing the boy into the newly bought and secured baby seat to the right of Selina.

A minute later, most likely when the little boy detected what he wasn't being cradled by his mother, he started to protest and complain the only way a baby can.

Thankfully for her nerves he wasn't loud like most babies are at this age when expressing his displeasure, but still it would be much better for him, and her if the little baby could stay alone for a few hours without her holding him up. He didn't seem to have the problem of separation from Selina until today when they exited the house. Although he did spend most of the time napping.

The feline woman stood there standing over the crib for about a minute, eventually leaning over the crib-fence just looking at her small boy that he had no idea how she got, and Mitchelle soon joined her after placing down the first 2 bags of products onto the kitchen table.

''He's going to have your face'' Michelle commented as she leaned onto the crib fence as well, the 2 woman not having to worry about breaking anything as the material was top grade. Selina, who was positioned to Michelle's left in this position craned her head and neck to the side and looked at her with a raised black brow.

''Ohhh, and you can see that, even with him being a newborn child and looking pretty much like any other baby in general, besides the whisker birthmarks'' Selina asked sceptically, not really believing she could see the outcome of him growing up so early by just observing him.

Sure, while to her he looked like the most beautiful child on Earth, she knew it was just her instincts and that, with the exception of his weird birthmarks, he looked pretty much like any random baby you could find out there.

''Yes, I do'' Michelle chirped back at her friend, nodding towards Naruto with her head and eyes closed in a smile.

''_really? How?"_ Selina prodded once again, not really believing her pony-tailed friend's words who straightened back up and started to walk back towards the car and 13 more shopping bags that somehow fitted into the car, and the baby seat that she would have to install into her own car later.

''I just do. Trust me on that one'' Mitchelle said, not turning around to look in Selina's direction, waltzing out of the room. Selina took another look at Naruto, and passed her finger over his cheek affectionately, before she followed after her brown haired friend. It took them a total of 20 minutes to sort all of their products where they belonged, and the rest of the afternoon was spent with Mitchelle and a reluctant Selina coming up with ideas for the new mother's business. The main occupation would be the authentication of Art and antiquities, with the company investing money into small time and family business mostly on the side. Any negatives in the balance could be restored from Selina's nighttime activities.

The job of an Authenticator revolved around providing written provide written appraisals, valuation, authentication, and certification services for insurance, donation, risk management, estate planning, financial planning, claims for damage, and legal purposes.

Eating an orange that was just bought from the supermarket, Selina had a far away look as Mitchelle rummaged through her purse looking for her phone that was ringing to a text message.

''Now where is it. Where's that little piece of technology.'' Mitchelle muttered as she gave up on digging through and just spilled the contents of the bag on the table, earning a small sweatdrop from Selina as she contained her amusement at her friend's antics.

Finally spotting the Nokia phone that blended in with the colour of the purse, Mitchelle opened the SMS text with her left hand working on the small keypad.

''Who is it?'' Selina asked as she saw Mitchelle raise an eyebrow, the woman looking up at her in confusion. ''Mou~. I don't know'' The sometimes ditzy brunette said cutely.

''Well what does it say then. Maybe that will clue you in'' Selina pressed forward, not wanting to see all of her clumsy work be for nothing. It would be ...such a shame.

Mitchelle's response was to scratch her cheek with her finger and push the mobile into Selina's hands. ''Ughh, I don't speak German'' After hearing that, and reading the first few lines Selina deadpanned at the phone in disbelief, before deciding that it is easier to drop the subject than hang onto it. ''If it's important they'll message you in english.''

Handing her friend the phone back, Selina walked back into the hallway, motioning for Michelle to follow. ''Com'on. I haven't trained in 5 months. I want a spar'' Selina stated as Mitchelle looked at her in surprise, but nodded.

Due to her the small changes her body and DNA went through the moment she was gifted Bastet's blessings by Midnight, she is naturally stronger, faster and more agile. Her instincts are top notch, able to sense almost anyone trying to sneak on her and move and act on them. Her senses are much sharper, being able to see during the night, longer and sharper vision, improves hearing and sense of gravity, and superior sense of smell.

She can lift twice her own weight and jump several meters into the air, do stunning acrobatics that would make most professional athletes green with envy and has amazing stamina.

While her change allowed for these changes to ocure naturally, Selina also trained herself in martial art's constantly, with her favorite being the Korean martial art of Taekwondo, where she can utilise her superior agility and maneuverability in various offensive and defensive movements.

It combines combat and self-defense techniques with sport and exercise. The art in general emphasizes kicks and punches thrown from a mobile stance. Taekwondo training generally includes a system of blocks, kicks, punches, and open-handed strikes and may also include various take-downs or sweeps, throws, and joint locks. Pressure points, known as _jiapsul_, are used as well as grabbing self-defense techniques borrowed from other martial arts, such as Japanese judo, or Korean hapkido, or Korean wrestling or ssireum.

In Korean, _tae_ means "to strike or break with foot"; _kwon_ means "to strike or break with fist"; and _do_ means "way", "method", or "path". Thus, _taekwondo_ may be loosely translated as "the way of the foot and the hand''

Coincidentally, Mitchelle, for all her periodical clutziness and shows of cluelessness, is one of the best Taekwondo martial artist on the continent. She doesn't go the any tournaments as she doesn't see a point in them, since real fighters don't give a squat about titles.

They utilized a more specialized form of Teakwondo that is hard to decipher, as a kick can be discussed in a swipe of the legs or they just go with a free form attack from whatever style they know, or whatever their instincts tell them to do.

Walking into the hallway they turned to their left into another corridor that led to Selina's home Dojo, just by the garage. The first floor had the entrance, kitchen, living room, bathroom, a small room that she currently uses as a warehouse and a small Gym/Dojo hybrid.

Selina and Mitchelle walked into the room on the far northeastern side, just by the garage. Opening the sliding door's she came into a room that was 7x7 meters of space, and everything in it served a purpose. It was a mixture of a traditional japanese Dojo, with other Asian training places of similar design and purpose like the Dojang . On the far right there was a miniature Gym, everything from a thread mill, boxing bag and dumbbells.

Now because of her pregnancy, Selina couldn't keep herself in shape, and as a result of said pregnancy, her body was much weaker now, although still stronger than any normal woman's or man's, it was still much weaker than what she was 10 months ago.

A dojo is a Japanese term which literally means "place of the way". Initially, _dōjōs_ were adjunct to temples. The term can refer to a formal training place for any of the Japanese _do_ arts but typically it is considered the formal gathering place for students of any Japanese martial arts style such as karate, judo, or samurai,[ to conduct training, examinations and other related encounters.

The concept of a _dōjō_ as a training place specifically for martial arts is a Western concept; in Japan, any physical training facility, including professional wrestling schools, may be called _dōjō_ because of its close martial arts roots.

Moving onto the white brown coloured mat on the 'combat' side of the room, the 2 woman removed their footwear and stretched to get any of the kinks out of their systems.

''You know, you are the only person that I know, or even heard of, that has a specific room built like a dojo just to practice martial arts.'' Mitchelle could help but comment on it, this not being the first time that she has stepped into the recreational room that Selina utilized when bored.

Chuckling Selina moved into a basic stance with her arm's placed in front of her, right leg extended forward slightly and left leg slightly behind, legs bent and eyes locked on Michelle. ''Maybe I am just special like that'' Selina said as Michelle moved forwards in a jumping spin kick that Selina slid under and brough her left leg up to try a swift kick that would knock out Mitchelle, but the brunette spun around as soon as her foot hit the mat, stepping backwards narrowly missing the strong kick and blocking the follow-up elbow strike that Selina made as she used the motion of the failed attack to flow into her next counter.

Launching a right hook at Selina, she used her hands to flip back up as Selina once again used the momentum of her failed strike to do a sweeping kick, which was immeaditaly follow by an Axe kick that was ment to meet Michelle's stomach, but only connected with the mat instead, resulting in a loud thud from the force, which if connected, could have broken a normal person's arm.

With a quiet cry of combat the brunette launched herself forward, resulting in an exchange of nasty punches and kicks that were being thrown at one another, the flow of the battle looking more like a dance as they used any opening they could to try and cause damage.

Mitchelle tried to do a leg sweep herself, but Selina jumped over it and caught the back kick that came after that, as Mitchelle didn't over-commit herself in the attack, wanting only to distract her friend.

Backing up slightly as the back kick broke through her catch and landed on her, Selina blocked several combinations of furrious kicks, spin kicks and a roundhouse as she tried to turn the favor of the exchange in her direction.

As Michelle launched a reverse side kick, Selina quickly moved to the side, turning on her feet as she several fast kicks that sacrificed power for speed. The practitioner shuffles the back leg forward to the front leg, and the front leg comes up and kicks closer to the enemy than the practitioner had been before execution.

This went on for about 20 minutes, with both women slowly getting tired from the fast paced action, one not having such a stamina pool to contest with an opponent that manages to dodge or block almost all attack and the other not in the shape to give her 100% into the _spar_.

''Wow, that was fun'' Mitchelle commented as she breathed in quickly, not exhausted but tired from the constant movement that her adversary forced her to make in her attempts to land a kick or a punch.

Selina, who was in what many would consider an awkward pose, but for her was actually quite comfortable with her legs pressed onto the wall and lying on her back, breathing in more deeply than her friend, the fight having taken out more out of her than Michelle. ''Yeah, sure...fun''

Grabbing 2 towels and a bottles of water that Selina always kept close on the small japanese table in the corner, Michelle looked at the clock in the corridor after passing Selina one a piece, and she was surprised by how late it was already.

''10 pm. Time sure flies fast'' She said out loud, and Selene rolled backwards and got on her knees with her left arm holding her up and right hand holding the pinkish towel.

''You know you can stay here if you want, the couch can be opened and extended out.'' Selina offered, and Mitchelle nodded, not really having it in to drive to the other side of the city to sleep. Since Selina wasn't really sure what would she do about the baby until recently, it's room was still not made, and needed to be prepared

So after making the bed for Mitchell to sleep in, the tired Catwoman picked Naruto up without waking the baby, and brought him with her to her sleeping room, where she had another, smaller crib for him to sleep in.

''Goodnight my little sunshine'' Selina said with a smile as she kissed Naruto on his forehead, and moving to the bed, she moved up the light covers that she wouldn't need in this time of year with her hand, and laid down, sleep soon engulfing her.

* * *

Selina looked around the white and gold expanse of light and nothingness that she found herself in, not really sure what happened. Ahh that's right she fell asleep. Than this must be a dream. A weird dream then. Looking down she saw the same space, and seemingly no floor for her to stand on.

The expanse of space than glowed brightly, and she used her left arm to shield her eyes from the intense sight. After she sensed that the light stopped, she looked around once more, this time intrigued by her surroundings.

It was a large, really large room, with only 2 torches illuminating the darkness that clung the walls. She was standing on the end of what looked like a religious symbol, 4 large circles consisting of what, at the first glance appeared to look like some kind of Asian letter.

The 2 torches were inside the smallest circle, and outside the same circle were 2 pictures that changed in an interval of one, one of them being what looked like curved, comma-shapes and the other being a triangle.

''Okay, now what.'' She wondered to herself, and nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard some kind of animal growl from behind her. Quickly turning around, she took a step back as she stared at a gigantic cat, the being's height easily reaching 12 floors skyward.

The monstrous cat was completely engulfed in blue flames with black patches flicking around the surface. It has a right yellow eye and a left green eye, similar to an odd-eyed cat without pupils. Taking a closer look, she could see 2 tails made of flames flicking behind this magnificent creature in a lazy manner.

Matatabi moved it's head downwards to get a closer look at the human that became Uzumaki's mother in the new world. To Selina it seemed like the cat stared into her soul, but the woman took a step forward, wary of an attack, but still wanting a chance to look up at this entity up close. Afterall, it was all a dream. A freaky and strange dream, but a dream nonetheless.

Matatabi, hearing and understanding her thought smirked, but allowed the human with the gift of Bastet to come closer, cooling her flames so that they reached a normal temperature of air around them.

''Beautiful'' Selina said in awe as she touched the cat's skin, not even detecting any rise in temperature. The cat looked absolutely stunning and powerful, it's mere presence excluding power around it.

Before she could make any more observations, the cat spoke in a booming, but distinctive feminine voice something she couldn't understand, but could bet that was one of the Far Easter languages. **''Chichi no isan wa anata to issho ni sunde iru''**

With that, the dream ended and Selina woke up to the rays of the sun pushing through the curtains.

~~~~~~~XXX Chapter End XXX~~~~~~~

''Chichi no isan wa anata to issho ni sunde iru''- literal translation means: _I live with you heritage sum of father_

When i translated it was supposed to mean. **''Father's legacy lives on with you''**

Now both statments have a pieces of the truth


	5. Foundations of Kyle Foundation

**Author Callout** Kid Coheed chapter 4

Good Chapter, Selena's Skills and Gifts make sense, Her Jumping Balance and Physical Strength always were off the Charts, (She can Shoulder Bruce across Rooftops and he is Noted at easily at 235 to her Bare 115 to 130) so a Cat gift makes sense, does that mean that the Cat Midnight is the reborn or atleast a Temp vessel of the Nibi, and was the one that Directed Kurama to Selena in order to bring Naruto, The Sage Reborn aka Nibi and Kyuubi's 'Father', into their new World?

I watched the first two season of 'The Batman' it was awesome, until they made it rather soft with more Kiddie stuff... if you need help with just DC things to kick off I suggest DC's Wikia, Comicvine is good but The Wikia gives a nice view of both Powers and Feats, along with a good Timeline. Keep Writing this story has caught my interest I'll keep popping up.

**Now I haven't come up with a full Genesis story for the 9 Biju, but in this story they are made of flesh and blood, not chakra, (****_about that, how can Gyuuki blead if he's made of chakra when Kokou rams into him?_****), and are high level demon entities with powers.**

**Nibi falls under the cat domain and her 'superior' is Bastet from Egyptian Mythology.**

**Kyuubi falls under the Kitsune/Yoko domain, his is 'Inari' from Shinto even though (Goddess, sometimes a god, of rice. Rules Over: Shopkeepers, merchants, business, prosperity, smithing, sword blades.)**

**I won't be spilling everything, need to keep people guesing. Let's just say Naruto's genetic code is a wee-bee little complicated, with 'Elemental Shinobi Human' (explanation in the kid arc) genes, Kitsune (Kyuubi) and Bakeneko (Nibi) genes, and Selena's genes (+Bastet's manipulated Cat genes)**

**Midnight is not a vessel for the Nibi. Here she's like Midnight from 2004 movie, a 'servant' or whatnot of Bastet.**

**Rikkudo is considered 'Father' by the biju, but I'm not planning on using the Cannon background (The 9 aren't made out of Jubi's powers). **

**Sage of six paths**** -(****_Full reincarnation/New Soul_****)= ****Naruto Uzumaki**** -(****_small reincarnation/new life/spirit_****)= ****Naruto Kyle**

Man Law #5. Short-shorts have been banned… Unless in a participating in a sporting event that demands shorter shorts. Also no real man should be allowed to pop his collar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXX Son of Catwoman XXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Five: Foundations of Kyle Foundation

Arc I: Infant Year

~~~~~~~XXX Chapter Start XXX~~~~~~~

3 weeks have passed ever since the world welcomed Naruto Kyle into his new life down in the Gotham City Hospital, and the life of Selina Kyle has been turning in new directions ever since.

First was the opening of real bank account in one of the Gotham City's numerous banks, the financial institutions and a financial intermediaries that accept deposits and channel those deposits into lending activities, either directly by loaning or indirectly through capital markets.

Today, due to their influential status within the financial system of the residential countries and the world and upon national economies, banks are highly regulated in most countries. Most nations have institutionalised a system known as fractional reserve banking, in which banks hold only a small reserve of the funds deposited and lend out the rest for profit. They are generally subject to minimum capital requirements based on an international set of capital standards, known as the Basel Accords.

In the following week, Selina along with Mitchelle have been going over various required credentials that they would need upon the founding of, what they dubbed _New Authenticator of Art and antiquities Miss Selina Kyle _and have been coming in contact with varied experts in the field that could provide leverage for her work, as she was one of the best in the world due to her knowledge and keen eye that could pick up the tiniest details in an object, be it an illustrious painting, an ancient antiquity or something similar.

Selina also used some of her few trusted associates within the Underworld and Black Market for any amount of help they could provide. Sadly due to the number of scumbags within the criminal system, the number of thrustworthy criminals was very low and there wasn't much headway that she made on that front, but it was helpful, as she gained several 'tips' from a Yakuza boss that she did a couple jobs for before that she knew she could trust due to circumstance that shall not be revealed.

So by, because of their ingenuity, channels and a little bribe money, now she already had the foundations and the required bureaucratic paperwork that she needed to go and build up her business. The _Kyle Foundation_, as it was named by Michelle was going to keep the government's eyes, for what little good they are, not that she was going to risk it because of Naruto, it would keep her safe from their prying eyes, and she now had the base of a fortune that she could give to Naruto one day if he so wished. Ahh, she was really getting hyped up about being a mother. Ever since his birth her focus was entirely on him, all the work she would now be doing would help him in some way, would secure his position in society unlike what she had. It brought a sense of satisfaction to her now, instead of the usual thrill of the _Hunt_ as she sometimes called her heists.

The process of a company or business registration within USA varies from state to state, as does the paperwork required to complete the process. One usually can't forge a business on his own these days and uses the provided services of many different companies that would give them a head start by creating and constructing a template and to provide them with all the legal and financial information and aid they need.

But the two of them did it on their own, without the need to request interference from these kind of institutions which would in the end only milk the income out of whatever business they contracted due to their ownership parts in the invested enterprising endeavour. No, she would be owning every part of the business that she made. Mitchelle politely declined it, stating that she would just have to keep a seat warm for her if she ever needed a job. Selina laughed and hugged her.

Now it would be considered ludicrous to decline assets of a company that one gave considerable effort into creating, but it wasn't for Mitchelle. She declined it not out of friendship with Selina, even if it did play a part in it, but out of the fact that they were creating it for Selina's child. She knew of Selina's...rather unfavorable childhood and knew that the woman would never forgive herself if her own ever lived a semblance of a similar life. So she, being the good-natured friend-confidant that she was, was aiding her best friend out of her own good will.

As for Naruto, the little infant was developing steadily and naturally. He could lift hid head momentarily, most often when Selina was close and observing him in some-way. The baby could turn his head from side to side when lying on his back, just like any other normal child. He kept his hands clenched, the little fingers seemingly so gentle when his mother held his hands.

He could look and follow objects moving in front of him, and was quiet when being held by Selina or when he heard her voice, so it seemed like he only cried when they were outside and there was a lack of contact with her. When voicing his displeasure, which was rare compared to normal infants, he wasn't annoying like other babies, and for that Selina was truly happy as she liked her sleep not being interrupted every 30 minutes, thank you very much.

He made throaty and gurgling sounds when she did something that his barely developed brain connected with funny and silly, or when she cooed at him, the sings of social development, how a baby interacts to the human face and voice. Like learning to smile and coo. A social delay may indicate a problem with vision or hearing or with emotional or intellectual development.

He always looked at her intently when she spoke. All in all, he was progressing like a normal 3 and a half weeks old baby boy.

Another thing was that the city had another super-power weilding criminal. Some brute by the name of Bane. Supposedly took out Batman only for Caped Crussader to beat him 2 weeks later. Lame. Back to mote important stuff like responsibilities.

''Stinky, stinky'' Ahh... the smell of nature and feces. Selina scrunched her over-sensitive nose and held her breath as she changed Naruto's diaper, enduring the smell that perpetrated the air around. It wasn't like it was someone fault that she was in this situation. Thankfully because of the fact that she breast fed him it wasn't at malodorous as it would be if she wasn't. She doubted her nose could take it then.

In newborn babies, fecal matter is initially yellow/green after the meconium or the earliest stool of a mammalian infant. This coloration comes from the presence of bile alone. In time, as the body starts expelling bilirubin from dead red blood cells, it acquires its familiar brown appearance, unless the baby is breast feeding, in which case it remains soft, pale yellowish, and not completely malodorous until the baby begins to eat significant amounts of other food.

She pulled the front half of the clean diaper up to his tummy. Since he was a boy, she had to make sure to point the penis down so he's less likely to pee over the top of the diaper. As her hand brushed over his still-somewhat sensitive skin, she heard him manage a babyish giggle that forcefully pulled her lips up in amusement and appreciation for this gift, from whoever it was. Adjusting his diapers, she made sure that the part of the diaper between his legs was spread as wide as seemed comfortable. Too much bunching in that area can cause chafing and discomfort.

Fastening the diaper at both sides with the tabs. The diaper was be snug but not so tight that it pinches. The tabs must not stick to the baby's skin. Finally he was all changed, as she patted his stomach. There was never a time when she was more glad about Baby-care instruction books like when she changed the diapers. When she first tried she had no idea what to do exactly. Sure she had a vague guess, but she almost caused him harm due to her neglect. Even the tiniest problem now could be dangerous.

Folding up the dirty diaper and fastening it with it's tabs, she left Naruto alone for a moment as she walked across room to the diaper pale that was placed in the kitchen by the sink trash bin. Both pieces of 'equipment' didn't allow any kind of smell to exit from their bowels. She was going to take it out in a few minutes, but first she would have to take care of Naruto.

Placing her hands in the sink, she opened the tap with her palm and made sure to wash her hands thoroughly. After the young adult mother dried her hands, she hurried back into the living room.

''Who's mama's baby boy. Huh. Who?'' Selina said to the little baby as she dressed Naruto in his adorable baby outfit with cat's on it and cleaned up the diaper changing area.

''Come here cutie'' Holding Naruto up in her hands, she slowly walked through the kitchen and reached the glass doors that led to the backyard. Opening them with her free hand, she ran the same hand through his mop of hair slowly, enjoying the soft sensation that the action provided.

Stepping into the backyard porch, she turned left and walked towards one of her favorite napping places, Midnight following after her.

The porch seat was made out of wood, coloured with white paint. There were several smaller pillows of red coloured with golden designing on them. Midnight already jumped into her little corner, causing the seat to wing a little from the force of her momentum.

Petting the cat with a soft tap on her head, Selina sat down and leaned back into the comfortable sensation of the soft pillows, her head resting on the softened and round chair of wood.

Selina Kyle released a content sigh as she rocked it a with her foot left foot, her little baby boy cradled in her arms, already snoozing softly due to her ministrations leaning on her left side of the chest area.

~~~~~~~XXX Chapter End XXX~~~~~~~


End file.
